User blog:Harold Burned-Mane/RP Idea: Tamriel Total War
I was wondering if people would be interested in an idea for an RP that i've been thinking about for quite some time. Basically it is a Strategy RP set in TES Universe that takes elements and inspiration from such games as Total War, Civilization and Crusader Kings. Except that with an RP we don't have restrictions that a game might have, so we have a lot more freedom in what we can do while ruling our nation and interacting with others. Premise: It is the 5th Era, hundreds of years after the 4th Era ended. Tamriel has gone through a great change, the major political powers have fallen and the whole continent is now made up of hundreds of city-states. You are the ruler of one of these states, what you want is to expand your territories - be it through conquest, diplomacy or economic means - and form a nation, or even an Empire. Setting: It would be set all over Tamriel, in all the 9 provinces. The Provinces will be a lot larger than they are in the latest TES games. They will be more around the size they were in Daggerfall and Arena. Your Nation: You may create your own city-state or use one of the existing cities/towns from the TES games. If create your own city-state you have to specify where it is located, the more specific the better. You may choose to rule your city-state/nation anyway you want. Do you want to be a communist state? Go ahead. You want to be a totalitarian monarchy? You can. Want to be a Zealotist Theocracy? Sure. The only city-state you can't be is the Imperial City. The Imperial City will be a part of the Heartlands Nation, ruled by a Potentate. They are the largest of the city-states, the richest, the strongest and they hold territories around the Imperial Isles. Capturing the Imperial City is one of the ultimate goals of your nation. While ruling your nation you will have to worry about things such as how your citizens are feeling. Are they satisfied, are they getting riled up because of certain condition in your nation? Your ruler may be seen as a tyrant by your people and they might revolt against him. Someone else's agent can come to your nation and spark a rebellion against you. Race and Religion also play a big part. If all your nation is mostly made up of worshipers of the Divines yet you worship a Daedric Prince they are more likely to revolt against you, seeing you as a heretic or part of a false religion. Same thing with race. If you are an Altmer ruling a city-state that is predominantly made up of Nords they are more likely to hate you. This also plays in with diplomacy. Another ruler might be a different religion so he might not want to trade with you, or he might want to attack you to for being a heretic. Your nation's income is important. Does it have a resource? Be it natural or not. Like for example, maybe your nation is abundant in Iron Ore, or it has great farm land. If you have no way to feed your citizens you will need to trade with another city state, or conquer it to claim its resources. Same thing goes with money. Nation Card: Name(If an existing city, use its name): Location(Be very specific if custom): Ruler: Type of Rule(Republic, Monarchy, Theocracy, Oligarchy, etc.): Predominant Religion: Predominant Race: Resource(2 max): Your Character(s): You may create more than one character, but you have to make the ruler of your city-state as your main character. Your other characters can be advisors, agents, soldiers, etc. from your ruler's nation or even from another nation. You may be from one of the 10 races, or a lore-friendly half-breed of them. Since time will be passing with the RP is going on you will need to have your ruler marry, have children, or adopt if you wish, and continue his dynasty. Eventually your ruler might die and you will need to have another take his place, be it his child, another priest(in a Theocracy), another elected individual(in a Democracy), etc. Having set traits, a personality, is important to what kind of a ruler your character will be. Is he a Brave Ambitious Ruler? A Content Humble Ruler? A Deceitful Prideful Ruler? Etc. You all need to have at least 2 "bad" traits(Traits that cause a disadvantage to your character), like for example: Slothful, Gluttonous, Lustful, etc. Character Card: Name: Race: Age: Appearance and Equipment: Personality/Traits(at most 6 traits): Bio: PS.: I am still thinking of what else can be included or what else needs to be included but it is mostly done. I am interested in people's opinions about this type of RP. Can it work? Does it sound fun? Would you be interested in being a part of one? Is there something missing or something wrong? Is there something that you think can be improved? Category:Blog posts Category:Tamriel Total War